


A Change In The Wind

by hrelics9



Series: Restaurant AU [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Holiday Shopping, M/M, Smut, Soft Sephiroth, dp kink, holiday fic, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/pseuds/hrelics9
Summary: Sephiroth doesn't expect much from holidays. Even with his and Zack's newfound lover.OT3Christmas fic
Relationships: Sefizakkura - Relationship, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Restaurant AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	A Change In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for its sister fic, Don't Get All Sentimental About It.

It’s quiet in the restaurant. Still even, with the chill of the holiday’s encroaching through the doors. Fighting the warm heat and the fire crackling in the corner of the living room area of Seventh Heaven.

It’s different from what Sephiroth is used to. Mild cold and more rain and ice in Midgar. All the way out here by the mountains it’s snow the second the leaves start turning colors. A few flakes and layers, nothing like this morning. He’d stepped out of the apartment (Zack whining about his loss of heat after him) to three feet of snow. 

Luckily Zack hangs onto that shitty piece of junk truck. He’d been more than ecstatic to drop Sephiroth off at the restaurant, leaning out the window with a pink nose and wind bitten cheeks for a kiss and a promise he’ll come to pick him up. 

He can take Cloud home as well. That bike won’t make it through the fresh snow that’s been falling all day. 

Sephiroth huffs to himself quietly. Eyes trained on Cloud’s movements. He’s slow, energy zapped, and just roughly going through the last motions of the day. It had been a burst of business during lunch and into the evening. Cutting off into nothing just at the tail end of the night. Enough of a sudden buzz that even with the full wait staff on call everyone left with exhaustion dropping on their faces. 

Now though. It’s just him and Cloud. For once- finally- the silence is soft and warm. Compliments the many little golden lights Miss. Lockhart had stubbornly placed all around the restaurant. Makes the two large Christmas trees look less...overwhelming with the amount of ornaments she threw on them. Sephiroth had been tempted to redo them when she wasn’t looking, but one look from Angeal and a rather too knowing laugh from Zack kept him from doing so. 

He supposes the other upside to all the twinkling little lights is the way they glitter and catch in Cloud’s eyes. Glow softly on his pale hair, washing out the color and framing his face nicely. 

As if Cloud wasn’t distracting enough to watch. Sephiroth honestly can’t believe Zack held out for so long. 

It had been...surprising. To step into Seventh Heaven on his first day and feel a rushing in his chest he hasn’t felt since he saw Zack come home from freshman year at college all those years ago. A giddiness that rarely visits his mind. Zack had picked up on it right away. Smirked at Sephiroth with the glint under his long lashes. 

Cloud had unknowingly drawn them both to him. With his large blue eyes and picturesque frown. It had been difficult to keep from pulling him in when he first ran smack into Sephiroth, fighting with the tie of his apron. 

He’s a little embarrassed, honestly, to admit he wasn’t sure about bringing Cloud up to Zack. The last person they had tried to have a group...thing...with hadn’t ended well. Seph knows Zack had been more than heartbroken over it. He falls too easily and too hard. It’s been years and then they move here to the middle of nowhere and Cloud just falls right into their laps. 

“Seph,” Cloud’s voice is low and soft. Calls to him with drifting in the air, “can you get the bar chairs?” 

Of course. Makes him think of Zack. Wiping the counter and carefully placing the chairs upside down. He doesn’t want to scratch any of the new expensive wood finishes. Just as Sephiroth slides the last chair into place the heat kicks off in the building. The lights dim a bit more and the music is the only sound left. Low, slow, and a melancholy melody that’s not as popular with the holiday. Cloud’s standing in the middle of the restaurant, lights haloing in his hair. Wiriness in his frown lines and uniform disheveled enough to be endearing. One of the buttons is bunched and exposing the slender collarbones as he twists and moves over the last table, cleaning swiftly. 

Endearing he is indeed. Sephiroth feels lucky now that he gets to go to Cloud when he wants. Can reach out, as he is right now, to right him. Grasp his arms gently and bring his tired attention to himself. 

“That’s good enough,” the little nickname Sephiroth has been barely able to keep back lingers on his tongue, “You clean them in the morning anyway.”

Cloud smirks up at him. Looking up at him in that shy way he doesn’t ever grow out of. Sephiroth thought it might fade the longer their relationship grew, but here he is. Flushing a tad across his nose, dragging his eyes slowly as he keeps his neck bent. 

Cute. Seph doesn’t bother to stop the soft smile on his own face. Cloud deserves his tenderness and Seph is glad to give it to him. 

“I’m not here in the morning, Seph,” Cloud says with an eye roll. 

“Mmm,” Seph’s smile melts into a smirk, “or the rest of the day.”

Cloud’s blush deepens, “uh, think I do have that afternoon shift-”

“-Nope,” Sephiroth leans in, hands running along Cloud’s arms. Mapping out the lines in his biceps, “switched you out with Miss. Raspberry.”

“Wha, really?” 

He’s had a short week but its holiday and Sephiroth is giving in to his want to spoil Cloud. Even though Cloud still huffs at him and Zack when it’s too obvious what they are doing. 

“Of course, would I lie?” Seph whispers low. Coaxing Cloud to step closer, their bodies pressing gently. 

A lick of his lips draws Sephiroth to hunch over him, towering and bending him against him. Draws a kiss from him too. Just small and light. Hardly any heat. A comfort, to ease the draining day. Cloud clutches to him, shakes once, and sighs into Sephiroth’s lips. Breathes all the tension away and into Sephiroth. 

That’s alright, he’ll absorb it for him. Fully staffed and Sephiroth was stuck in the back doing accounting for most of the day. He barely had time to brush against Cloud to help calm him at the few rude customers. 

“Yeah,” Cloud sighs out, “you would.”

Sephiroth chuckles. Only about some things. Sweet things that Cloud is supposed to wait for. Be good for. He always is anyway. Instead of the easy teasing they always fall into, Sephiroth glides his hands along Cloud’s body. Curling an arm along the dip in his back and cupping his other between his shoulder blades. 

It’s probably just the late hours and the soft Christmas music and Cloud’s quiet hum-ish noises, but Seph keeps him close and steps them to the side. A soft sidestep, swaying Cloud in his arms and dragging his body to follow his own. 

“Um,” Cloud murmurs. Hands sliding along Sephiroth’s chest. Grasping at one of his shoulders for better purchase as Sephiroth turns them, “ Are you...trying to dance with me?”

“Trying?” Sephiroth chuckles again. Raises his brow slightly down at him. How rude, Sephiroth has taken enough classes to be mediocre at his worst. 

Cloud sobers some. Sets his face into harder lines and immediately follows his half-hearted sways better. It’s sweet. Adorable and Sephiroth couldn’t possibly fall for him anymore. 

It sets a hush around them and the pretty tones and notes of Christmas music fall around them. Sparkles in the lights and the shadows falling over Cloud’s face flicker across his high cheeks and focused lips. Swaying and stepping in slow circles in a lazy waltz, the world narrows down to just the two of them. Enough for Sephiroth to block out the ever-increasing snow falling and the cold. 

Sephiroth can take in all the delicate features of Cloud’s face. Memorize the faint freckles faded from summer. They speckle across his nose and right under his eyes. So different from Zack. From his coloring down to his height. 

It’s just the eyes that remind Sephiroth of both of them. A similar deep blue that glitter the same way when they both smile. Reflects the light softly, warming the deep hue. Even their lashes sweep along their cheeks when they glance down from Sephiroth’s too long gazes. 

Slow, pausing to watch for any hesitation, he leans down for a kiss. Tilts Cloud’s head back a tad so their angle doesn’t twinge his back too much.

Maybe it’s just an excuse to pull him even closer. 

“Mmm-We’re still on shift-”

“-Hardly-”

“-Could get in trouble if the manager sees us,” Cloud laughs against his lips; easing out of whatever seriousness had invaded his emotions. 

Sephiroth smirks, plays along but doesn’t let go. Tucks Cloud into him some more as they sway in small side steps and circles to the next quiet holiday song. More and more, it’s satisfying to have the soft warmth he gets low in his stomach. Content and happy. When Sephiroth once thought he’d never feel it. Now, it’s tenfold. Gets it from Zack when they are just waking up and detangling from the sheets. From Cloud and his small sighs every time Sephiroth hugs him from behind. 

He can’t ever give it up, now that he’s got it. Finally. 

Cloud must sense his oddly melancholy thoughts. Curls into Sephiroth’s body and slips his arms around his back. Traces his right shoulder blade through his dress shirt and rests his cheek on Sephiroth’s chest. It’s strange to feel his long lashes flutter against his skin. Just grows the soft buzzing more. He wants Cloud to stay right here. Reassures him with a firm grip at the base of his neck. Tickles the short hairs at his nape. 

Yes. For the second time in his life there’s no doom and gloom resting in his head. 

The first time was when Zack first kissed him. 

When Zack comes to pick Sephiroth up, they are still embraced and rocking lazily. The last of the tables forgotten about. 

They are clean enough anyway. 

***

“So…how is this-ah-a gift for Zack again?”

Sephiroth smirks, yanks on the edges of the soft, deep red fabric. A neat, large bow nestled against his wrists. Cloud’s shifting with a small nervous shiver all along his body. It’s endearing and distracting. He’s already endured helping Cloud slide the high cut red lingerie over his hips. The stockings over his legs. 

Sephiroth breathes deep through his nose and leans back on his heels to take in Cloud.

“Thought you would have noticed by now, Cloud. Zack enjoys giving a lot.”

Like a lot- _ a lot _ . Sephiroth doesn’t usually get to push inside Zack until after he’s thoroughly brought Sephiroth to aching and almost a breaking point. He’s a sweet lover, but Sephiroth usually has to resort to a rougher tangle before Zack relaxes back into the pillows and sighs into Sephiroth’s neck.

Cloud...Cloud’s always a good boy. Does exactly as Sephiroth tells him. Surprisingly it gets Zack into an easier submissive mood. A gift to both of them. Sephiroth can’t believe they found Cloud here in this boring little town. 

The sudden surge of appreciation draws him to run his hands down Cloud’s stomach. Over his hip bones and down the top of his thighs. The lace and silk over his pale skin feels cool and smooth. Sensual. Zack’s going to lose it when he comes home.

“You think he...you think he’ll like this?” Cloud asks him; arching his back and drawing his legs up under Sephiroth’s touch. 

Sephiroth chuckles and leans back down to press a reassuring kiss into Cloud’s lips. He’s all wrapped up pretty in a lacy red lingerie set. Skin peeking through in patches, the panties linked to his stockings with small pretty red bows. It’s flashy and over the top-especially with the soft velvet bow tied low on Cloud’s straining cock- everything Zack will lose his mind over. 

One time Sephiroth wore sheer ones while fucking Zack, he’d come so hard he shivered against Sephiroth for a full twenty minutes after.

“Absolutely,” Sephiroth says with a smirk. Reaches for the blindfold on the pillows, “Now, Zack’s shift isn’t done for a while yet. Be a good boy in here and wait for him.”

Cloud whimpers at the soft command and gasps as Sephiroth slips the blindfold over his eyes. It matches the fucking ridiculous panties. Looks good against Cloud’s soft skin. It’s hard to leave him on the bed looking so delicious. Arms tied at the wrists above his head, legs spread and body already trembling with arousal. He’ll soften in the time Sephiroth leaves him alone on the bed, but that plug inside him will keep the edge enough.

He’d spent minimal time prepping Cloud, knowing Zack loves doing that himself. Building Cloud up and taking him apart so completely until he’s sobbing. So Sephiroth did so just enough to get the plug toy in comfortably and snap the lacey cloth over it. A nice surprise for Zack to find when he gets his hands on him.

One more kiss and a trail of tapping his fingers down Cloud’s bare chest and then Sephiroth is out the door and wandering into the kitchen of Cloud’s home. He’d brought groceries early, happy to cook for Zack and Cloud. It’s simple enough, a small roast that he’s thrown into the old crockpot. All he needs to do is finish up the creme brulee Zack’s been moaning for all week.

It’s his favorite during the holidays and it’s already mid-December. The constant begging for it is getting only slightly irritating. So Sephiroth is giving in this weekend. 

Surprisingly, it’s easy to fall into a lull as he cooks. Even with Cloud tied up. Willing and ready down the hall. 

The time flies by, food ready, and the click of the front door closing. Zack’s louder steps bounding down the hallway and he pops his head into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, are you making fucking creme bl-”

“-Yes, Zackary,” Sephiroth interrupts with a chuckle, “It’ll be ready tomorrow. There’s a gift for you first, down the hall.”

Zack’s drooling for food eyes quickly snap into a darker lust and he smirks at Sephiroth. Saunters into the kitchen to turn Sephiroth to him and slots their hips together. Leans in and only has to reach his neck up a tiny bit to press their lips together.

“A gift? Wouldn’t be our pretty blondie would it?”

Sephiroth smirks against his soft lips, pulls another kiss from him, and tangles his hands into Zack’s dark hair. So silky and easy to pull at. They pull away with a deep gasp and their lips too wet. 

“S-should I go see then?” Zack stutters with excitement against him. 

Sephiroth hums and nods. Cloud is probably shaking apart on the bed waiting this long. Sephiroth wonders if he’s been good and stayed still. Slightly arched and legs spread. Waiting for someone to come in and use him. 

Zack gives him a dopey smile before half skipping down the hall with a low whistle. 

Sephiroth laughs again. He doesn’t follow him right away. Finishes up the rest of the cooking. Turns off the crockpot and puts away the food needing to rest in the old fridge near the door. He can slip into the room quietly in a few minutes. Cloud’s tendency to become bashful when he notices one of them watching hasn’t lessened. It’s too bad, Sephiroth likes to watch. Despite that Zack keeps mentioning Cloud has gotten better about it, Sephiroth won’t push it. 

Cloud is new to them-even this late into the holiday season-and their relationship seems to becoming even newer-getting over the slightly dramatic summer finally. 

Still...Sephiroth tilts his head to the side, the silence in the kitchen is loud. A heartbeat. 

The air fills with far off gasps and a low moan. Only a few times before he caves and goes to the doorway of Cloud’s bedroom. 

Zack’s half-naked on the bed. Kneeling over Cloud, in between his open thighs, and slowly tracing his hands over every twitching muscle in Cloud’s body. Locking him in deep kisses and whispering just barely audible words to him. 

“God, you look so good baby. Can’t believe you let Seph put you in this for me.”

“Z-Zack, please.”

Already, Sephiroth is surprised. Cloud’s already starting to plead, his voice trembling. 

It’s not hard, he’ll admit. To become that way with Zack’s full attention. It’s the thing Sephiroth loves the most about him. How focused and intend on giving himself completely to whoever is lucky enough to catch his attention. Eager to learn how to please as well, aggressive in his need to show off newly learned skills. 

Cloud is similar that way. Not quite as abrasive and Sephiroth enjoys the challenge of drawing him out. It’s fun to see the sweet blush on his cheeks and his boldness come suddenly from deep within him. 

Not wanting to interrupt, Sephiroth quietly slips into the chair in the corner. The large comfy one across from Cloud’s bed. Where the soft light from the lamps casts gentle shadows over Zack and Cloud. Angles perfectly where Sephiroth can see everything. His own personal treat since he rarely gets to do this. 

Watching them is intoxicating. Zack hovers over him in between heated, deep kisses. Stares longingly and rubs his palm along a different part of his body before he leans back down to press their lips together. 

Cloud’s ribs.

His collarbone.

Hip jut.

The flat, smooth skin just under his belly button.

Trailing his hands along the top of his thighs, tracing the lace down to the softer underside to grasp. Sephiroth’s breath hitches at the grip Zack has on Cloud’s legs. At the way he hikes his legs up and open, folding them back on themselves. Giving full view of the nice small velvet bow tied around Cloud’s straining cock. At the soft lace panties barely concealing the little plug shoved inside Cloud. Even in the low light, across the room, Sephiroth can see the tight ring of muscle twitching with need. 

Maybe tonight then, they can do Cloud’s favorite. It’s quite possibly becoming one of Sephiroth’s favorite too.

He knows it’s one of Zack’s. 

“A-ah,” so soft, held in. Means he’s close already. Zack will have to edge him if he wants to keep Cloud from coming. The anticipation then? Or his heightened senses from being blinded to Zack and Sephiroth’s positions. 

Sweet Zack. He doesn’t keep Cloud in suspension for long. Latches onto his neck and finally reaches between their bodies. Strokes down hard, grasping his cock with a strong tenderness only Zack knows how to accomplish. Right over the bow too, drags the fabric with his grip. Cloud doesn’t seem to mind. His hips stutter and his back arches. His body reaching to touch as much of Zack’s hovering over him. 

Cloud’s being  _ so _ good. Clearly wants to bring his arms down from above his head and touch Zack. At least drape his limbs over Zack’s shoulders, but he doesn’t. Save for the twitch telling Sephiroth all this, Cloud keeps where he’s been placed. Open and responsive to Zack. 

He shakes the most in his thighs. Sephiroth usually feels it when Cloud’s legs are wrapped around his middle. But watching the tremor start at Cloud’s hips, shooting through the length of his muscles is more intoxicating than the twitch of his cock or the small inhales of too high tones. The shaking spreads through Cloud’s lithe body. Intensity raising and nearly tearing him apart as Zack curls an arm around the small of his back to hike Cloud’s body forward. Laps his tongue loudly and rough at one of Cloud’s perked nipples.

One last rough stroke between their bodies and Cloud’s lifting himself off the bed to press up flush against Zack, shouting out the tension in him as his orgasm claims him.

Zack’s chuckle is loud in the room, cut up by his labored breathing. Keeps his mouth on Cloud’s nipple, gentling swiping his tongue across the flesh.

“Damn gorgeous. Seph had you all tense and waiting for me huh? That didn’t take long at all.”

Without the use of his arms, Cloud can only cling to Zack with his legs. His chest heaving under Zack’s carefully placed attention. Zack swipes his tongue slowly along his skin. Soft kisses in the middle of his sternum. 

Probably going back for his neck. It’s Zack’s favorite spot to hang out on both of them. The amount of times Sephiroth's had to keep his hair loose and hiding the bruising on his neck is ridiculous. 

The loud gasp from Cloud is unexpected. He is normally so sensitive after coming, but that gasp. 

That’s the one pulled from him when Zack is pushing inside him. Sephiroth has been so focused on the curves of Cloud’s body and the bending of Zack’s spine-he hadn’t realized Zack’s slipped the plug from Cloud and shoving his cock into him. 

Seeing Cloud take Zack up close is beautiful and erotic and sets Sephiroth on a hard path of need. Seeing him from here. Straining after he couldn’t possibly anymore as Zack’s thick cock is penetrating him faster than he normally does. A bit unexpected, Zack usually likes to take Cloud apart for a long time before gently entering him. 

This. 

Zack’s shoving in with one rushed thrust, pushing on Cloud’s thighs to stay wide open. Grunts low and flutters his eyes closed in bliss. 

Yeah; This gets Sephiroth fully aching and panting himself. His erection rushing painfully at him, so much so the only way to keep from focusing on too much lust is to bite into his own lower lip and palm at himself. 

Moans fill the room. High breathy, raspy ones from Cloud. Punching out into stutters with each deep roll Zack’s hips cascade down into. Memorizing and soon palming himself through his slacks is not enough. 

Tugging himself out, he’s not surprised how red and flushed his cock is. The air is cool around him and Sephiroth groans. Strokes his hand down slow in time to Zack’s thrusting inside Cloud. Almost feels like being inside Cloud himself. 

“Fuck.” the curse falls from his lips. Moves back into the air as his head falls back onto the chair’s contour.

“Ha- you hear that Cloud? You’re- _ ah, fuck _ \- gettin’ Seph all hot and bothered over there.”

Cloud’s moan breaks and Sephiroth can’t see him while he’s staring up at the ceiling, but he just  _ knows _ Cloud’s whole body curved in with too much pleasure. 

“Please,” Yes, those sweet begs, “ _ Please _ , Za-ahh.”

Sephiroth can barely manage lifting his head back up to watch. Sees Cloud disappear under Zack’s broad shoulders and trim waist. 

“Sh-shh. Easy Babe, easy,” Zack murmurs under the moans and the whimpers.

“Se-Seph…”

Zack’s chuckle is barely that. Comes out low and dark against Cloud’s forehead and finally, as Cloud bows again, he finally brings his arms down. Hooks them over Zack’s neck; the red velvety bow draping down Zack’s tanned back. 

“Yeah, you want Seph too? That’s good. We can do that.”

It’s a contrasting battle. Zack’s voice dragging Sephiroth a bit from the heat clouding his mind but the promise. Oh the sweet promise of getting to bury his aching cock into Cloud’s tight body. It’s a lot to take and he nearly growls as Zack scoots off the bed, Cloud’s arms and legs wrapped tight around him. 

It’s stark and beautiful. The deep red on Cloud’s skin. Sephiroth had almost forgotten in his lust the lacy fabric was hugging the dips of Cloud’s hips. The muscles of his legs. Over Cloud’s shaking shoulders, Zack meets his gaze with dark blue eyes. Smirks at Sephiroth.

“Well,” Sephiroth says, a gasp breaking up his speech just the tiniest, “bring him to me, Zack.”

It’s easy then. A few Steps and Cloud is dropped into Sephiroth’s lap. Zack’s rough hands guiding Cloud down over Sephiroth’s cock. 

It’s perfection. Amazing warmth and tightness sucking him in. Relaxed enough just to push in with one long thrust. Cloud falls right onto him, limp and loose and using his shoulder as a headrest. Sprawls over his lap and sighs so deeply it resonates through Sephiroth’s chest. 

“Better, mm?” Sephiroth whispers in Cloud’s ear. Wraps an arm over his torso to hold him still. His other hungrily sliding up to grasp at his neck. Fingers digging ever so slightly into the soft skin under Cloud’s chin. 

“M-Maybe.”

Ah. Of course-Cloud’s favorite-having the both of them. Sephiroth knows his look. His empty-lust stare. Since the first time he and Zack pushed inside Cloud; More and more Cloud wants it. 

“Maybe?” Zack says, voice nearly broken in. Eyes trained on the lazy thrusts Sephiroth rolls up into Cloud, “Tell us baby, tells us what you want.”

He’s resisting. Feeling left over bashfulness. Sephiroth is sure, the way he’s trying to hide in his neck, the blindfold still over his eyes cool against Sephiroth's heated skin. Zack’s slipping up between Sephiroth’s widespread. Grasping his cock and teasing at Cloud’s already stuffed pucker. Pressing ever so slightly, he slips wonderfully against the few inches of Sephiroth’s cock not buried in hot wetness. 

Cloud mumbles something, grasping at the arms on the chair to level himself up. Lifting his hips to expose himself better for Zack.

“What was that, Cloud?” Sephiroth teases him. Nuzzles the cheeks to encourage him. It seems to work. He tenses around him and Zack pushes; Edging Cloud’s entrance a little more. 

“Both, I want both of you.  _ Please _ .” 

That growl. Sephiroth rarely hears it. He’s straining and desperate and needy. 

It’s unlike anything Sephiroth has felt. Feeling the stretch of Cloud’s muscles twitch and pull as Zack pushes in. The blissful tightness as his body expands to make room for the added intrusion. The slip of Zack’s cock against his own. Familiar and yet so different. With Zack it’s better and wetter and tight. The closeness to the both of them he feels. It’s just as wonderful the sudden swelling of affection that hits him when he least expects it. 

But this, the best part of shoving both of their cocks into Cloud at once, is the complete utter slack that covers Zack’s face. Drowns him in pleasure and his moans nearly match Cloud’s needy ones. This way, Sephiroth can take both of them apart. 

It’s not long. Not with Cloud squeezing the both of them like this. Arching and squirming. His nerves must be lit too hot, too much. But he’s rolling down to meet their thrusts. Eagerly taking them in. He’s good. Always so good for them. The first time and the second and all the times they’ve doubled stuffed him in between. 

The talking stops between them and the faster Sephiroth thrusts up, the harder it is to keep his gaze with Zack. Their pace is almost matching. Going brutal and rough. Trapping Cloud between them and gripping hard into his skin. 

Faster.

More.

He’s nearly there. Only knows the slide and the slick. 

Only hears Cloud’s raspy silence and Zack’s near keening tones. 

His orgasm crashes hard and fast over him. Barely lets him shove one last time inside. Deeply and pulsing, spilling and filling Cloud just a few seconds before Zack. It’s a lot. More than normal. Their come flooding so much Sephiroth feels it dripping down. Slipping over his balls and probably over the chair. 

Cloud’s gasping for air, breath tickling Sephiroth’s cheek and swishing short strands of hair into his face. It’s Zack Sephiroth’s counting down for. Almost there-

“Zack, ha-ah,” Cloud’s voice is weak and soft. Dissolves into quiet laughter as Zack falls completely into them.

If the chair wasn’t so oversized, he’d worry their three bodies would be too much for the poor furniture to handle. 

He can only stand their weight in the awkward angles of the chair for so long. Unfortunately, he’s not as young as he used to be. Grunts and nudges Zack in the leg before his back protests too much. A huff and more puffs of air pushing Sephiroth’s hair into his face. From both of them maybe, he can’t tell which one. 

They stumble back to the bed and crash down. Cloud whimpering at too rough touches, lingerie sloppily hanging on him. The blindfold finally askew on Cloud. Sephiroth slips it off gently before taking off the ripped stockings. The panties stay on and Cloud is drenched in spots with come. None of them could care about the mess. 

He hadn’t even registered when Cloud’s wrists were finally freed from their ties. Not that it matters now. Cloud curls down to sleepily nuzzle down into his shoulder. Star fishing out with an arm over his sternum and Zack spooning up on Cloud’s other side. Vaguely Zack’s voice washes over him-pushing him into his lulled sleep. Comfortable and pleased. 

***

He wakes second for once. Cleaned up some. With Cloud still smashed into his shoulder, boxer briefs and Zack’s sleeping v-neck covering him. Zack’s nowhere in the room but a hard listen greets Sephiroth with distance clanging. The sharp smell of coffee brewing follows. 

It’s stirring Cloud too. A small confused sound muffling into Sephiroth’s skin. He stills right after, long enough he fakes Sephiroth into thinking he’s fallen back asleep. 

But he suddenly lifts his head with dusty eyes and a small frown on his face. His hair more chaotic and smashed into upright spikes. Sephiroth chuckles. Digs his fingers into the mass of locks to flatten them some. It only works a tiny bit. 

“Good morning, Cloud.”

“Morning,” Cloud mumbles back. Shifts to lay completely on top of Sephiroth and his little frown grows. Stares at some spot just under Sephiroth’s eye for too long. 

“Alright?” Seph nudges him to speak up. Squeezes the nape of his neck and slips his other hand under the shirt hiding all of Cloud’s delicate skin. 

It’s not a thin line, Sephiroth would say, but he is still cautious with Cloud. He’s easily snippy and likes to stay in his own head. Too similar to himself and it’s been a small challenge to overcome. Especially when that irritability seems to completely disappear with Zack. He’s not jealous. He doesn’t have time or energy for that in having two lovers. Just different dynamics, but he would like to see Cloud open up to him more. It’s been long enough and the slow pace Cloud has set with Sephiroth is….well. He’ll admit it’s a bit hurtful. Of course, being his normally quiet and aloof front hasn’t helped ease Cloud’s hesitation. If only Sephiroth knew how to get the ease they have during sex to spill over on to their daily interactions.

Cloud’s biting into his lip, still staring at Sephiroth, and then makes a low nervous sound. Frustrated and Sephiroth has no idea what he could have possibly done  _ already _ to-

“-Oh-”

Cloud smashes his face back down into Sephiroth’s neck with unexpected force. Pushing against his skin and mumbles something incoherent. 

So. Not irritated with him? Sephiroth strains his ears but he catches none of the muttering Cloud is doing. 

“I’m sorry,” he has to remind himself not to slip the nickname that wants to desperately leave his lips for Cloud, “you’ll have to lift your head for me to hear.”

Cloud tenses. The soft shifting of his lips brushing against Sephiroth’s skin and then he’s looking into wide blue eyes. They swim with uncertainty and he wonders where all this bashfulness comes from. Seems to take over Cloud at the most random times for reasons not even Zack is good at guessing. 

At least the flush across his cheeks is adorable. 

“Are you-ugh,” He stops in his flustered words before huffing and near glaring down at Sephiroth, “wouldoyouspendchirstmashere?”

All rushed and plops his face back down onto Sephiroth’s chest the second he’s finished. 

That’s it? That’s what Cloud is working himself up about? Sephiroth can’t believe how ridiculo-well.

No. He gets it. Cloud’s only mentioned it a few times. His mother dying and the unbearable loneliness he has when he’s by himself in this tiny house. The first holiday without someone is always difficult. 

He can-after all- understand that better than others. 

Instead, he amusingly sighs and taps his fingertips along Cloud’s spine. 

“Of course,” you. He said ‘ _ you _ ’. Has he already asked Zack then? It wouldn’t be surprising. They get along better than anyone that Sephiroth has seen with Zack, “I thought it was implied-but, I would gladly.”

All the weird shy emotions melt from Cloud’s pretty face and a bright smile breaks over his lips. His eyes really do sparkle the same way Zack’s do. 

“Mmph-” The kiss is sudden and rushed and a little too hard. But it’s cute and Sephiroth tilts his jaw to ease Cloud into a better position. Slips his other hand under Cloud’s shirt to slide up his back. 

It’s also when Zack comes bounding back in. Makes a squeak at being ‘left out of the fun’ and tackles against them onto the bed. Pulling Cloud back and into his arms and nuzzling down against him until bright laughter is escaping the lithe blonde. 

“What are you so smiley about, huh?” Zack teases; meets Sephiroth’s eyes with a glint. 

“Nothing,” Cloud gasps out, shoves at Zack’s shoulder weakly. 

“ _ Nothing _ , huh uh-okay,” Zack leans down close, hands skimming up to Cloud’s ribs, “secret-keeping is mean you know.”

Sephiroth only catches it because he’s watching Cloud closely. The small panic of uncertainty again.

Interesting. So...he hasn’t asked Zack about the holidays then? Cloud asked...him first?

That blossom of warmth in his chest he keeps feeling comes back at a roaring speed. 

“Don’t tease him, Zack. He’s just wondering if we’d like to keep him company over Christmas.”

Cloud’s protests don’t last Zack’s excited gasp. Or the re-pouncing Zack does; Squishing Cloud down into the pillows and the sheets. It quickly turns from innocent tickling and roughhousing to soft gasps and moaning and a repeat of last night happens so fast between the three of them the breakfast Zack had been cooking burns. 

They order something instead and help Cloud take down all the Christmas decorations up in the attic. 

***

Of course he knows it’s Christmas season. The decorations in Seventh Heaven went up much too early. And Tifa argued with him about the music for a solid weekend. 

But it is alarming to wake up on the 1st of December and see the town has just exploded with holiday...well everything. Lights everywhere, nearly every building and house has them. Cute little winter flowers of deep red and green holly everywhere. Brightens up the constantly re-falling snow beautifully. 

Even the smiles seem more excited on everyone’s face. More welcoming and sweet. It’s catchy and normally Sephiroth spends the holidays burying himself inside Zack and pretending nothing is really going on. Content to let Zack deal with all the decorations, the cooking, the gifts.

But this year. 

Maybe it’s the mountain town and the snow.

Or maybe it’s Cloud. The force of his determination to place everything just the way his mother did in his little home is endearing and sweet. And definitely encouraged by Zack’s enthusiasm. The two of them together have completely steamrolled Sephiroth. 

Not that he minds. It’s...fun-away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Less demanding.

It’s how Sephiroth finds himself alone surrounded by familiar strangers in the only shopping center in town. Bundled up in a thick, sleek, dark wool coat and the most hideous red scarf (Zack had made it- _ made it _ -years ago, how can Sephiroth deny him when he gave him the puppy dog eyes) all lumpy from inexperience and fraying at the ends. A small sacrifice to keep warm. Even in the cozy mall with bodies pressing everywhere- the chill seems to seep in at all times of day. 

He’d be much warmer back at home with Zack. 

However, he has to endure the chill and the...strangers. He’s got gifts to buy and he wants to succeed this year. Cloud’s a back and forth of soft happiness and glowing warmth and then crushing sad eyes and reclusively curling up alone on the corner of the couch. Material things won’t help him, but maybe it can shake the lonely shadow for a little while. 

The problem is- Sephiroth has no idea what to get Cloud.

Or Zack actually. It’s why he’s always bypassed all the holiday traditions and just...spent all day cooking for Zack and then making him come undone all night. He still plans on doing that with his two lovers, but-it has to be the little town vibes- he has a strange need to do  _ more.  _

So, spending a few hours at a mall is just a small chore. But it ends up being all day and he leaves with way too many things. Double counts them and arranges them in their own seats in the back of his Phantom. Left side is Cloud’s and the right is Zack's. It's... _ probably _ not too much, the small pile he’s racked up.

It’s fine. Half of it is clothing anyway. Cloud’s shivering all the time and Zack’s always shoving his bare toes under his thighs on the couch. Even though he doesn’t mind being their human blanket, sometimes he wants to have less cold limbs poking at him. The other half...well Cloud is always complaining about the old computer sitting in the corner and Zack keeps shattering the screen on his poor phone. 

And chocolate. He got both of them fancy little chocolates. He imagines it’ll be more fun feeding the candy to them. 

When he gets back at Cloud’s house the lights are on outside, but Zack’s ancient pickup isn’t there. Perfect then he has time to bring in the suddenly way too large piles of gifts. They seem to multiply after he’s got them all in the house, shoved under the tree and glaringly not wrapped. 

He’s...damn. He’s supposed to wrap them. 

It’s a large undertaking and the whole time he pauses thinking he hears Zack’s truck pull in, but it’s just a car passing. 

He’s never done it, but it’s not too hard. Easy measurements and Cloud has enough wrapping paper and bows to cover everything he bought. ( He’ll have to sneak in some new gift wrap later.) Within a shorter time than he expected, Seph is done. Pretty boxes in red patterns with gold bows tied perfectly. Placing them under the tree might be a bit more configuring than he thought.

Too many gifts?

No, this seems the appropriate amount. The tree is just too big. Takes up too much space.

Night has fallen and Sephiroth feels the day catching up with him. Zack and Cloud are still not back and he can’t quite remember if he checked his phone to see if either of them have texted him. 

He still doesn’t. Collapses down on the couch instead and stares sleepily at the book he always leaves laying around. It’s on the coffee table this time, just an inch or two out of reach. Thinking about reaching for it takes more energy from him than actually getting it. 

He must have at least tired too. Because he’s suddenly startled and the book is dropped in his lap and he’s slouched down against the armrest. Fell asleep then. He shifts listening for whatever woke him. 

It’s Zack and Cloud of course. Their low voices sounding breathless and happy. Steps light in the dim house. 

“Oh, look who is waiting for us,” Zack says as they enter the room. He’s got a thick wool coat on still, wrapped up in his own scarf and pulling off the soft gloves he usually forgets to wear.

Cloud nearly runs into Zack. Hums through pressed lips when he sees Sephiroth and then-

That look. The one Zack has been getting for  _ months _ now. The corners of Cloud’s eyes soften and the blue crystals in his irises seem to pulse and glow; clear out and become bright and glossy. His lips twitch; lashes half fluttering as a soft smile grows and stretches his lips. Colors the high point of his cheekbones and the quietest laugh comes out in a single breathe. 

It shoves any left over sleep from Sephiroth and drains the weariness from the day's shopping. Gives him just enough time for Cloud to shrug his own coat off and pad over while slipping off his sneakers. 

He stares down at Sephiroth with that look, seemingly dazed. His little sway is the only tell Sephiroth has. Sits up fast and opens his limbs for Cloud to collapse down on. He doesn’t fall hard, makes a soft ‘mmph’, and nestles down into Sephiroth’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Cloud uses Sephiroth’s body to leverage around and raise to his eyesight while laying on him, “sorry we were gone so long.”

Sephiroth smiles, ignoring that nickname that keeps wanting to slip from his tongue,  _ again _ . It’s harder this time, the warmth from Cloud showering him with his dopey gaze and softness is addicting. 

He gets why Zack turns to mush anytime Cloud even utters his name.

“Alright, guess I’ll start dinner then,” Zack sing-songs at them. Moves into the semi-open kitchen with a knowing smirk. 

Cloud’s unconsciously circling a few strands of Sephiroth’s hair around his hands, tangling the silky silver hair in his fingers. Gives a very gentle tug to get his face closer and presses a kiss onto his lips. 

“Come with us next time?” Cloud asks him, hovering close and sprawled across his chest.

“Holiday shopping?” Sephiroth guesses.

“Well  _ yeah _ . I gotta get Zack stuff. Think you can stand a crowded mall with me?”

With Cloud? It’ll be a joy. He did it alone today and survived. His smile grows and Sephiroth doesn’t miss the widening of Cloud’s eyes at it. He squeezes his trim waist and nudges their noses together. Holds Cloud to him and tickles the hair at the back of his neck. 

“Perhaps-but I think you-”

“-ugh, no way. I’m not slaving in the kitchen while you guys cuddle out here.”

“-oh no-” Cloud whispers, just as Zack takes a hard step and crashes down on top of both of them.

Draws out fake-pain groans and Sephiroth feels his back crack in a weird spot. But before either of them can complain, Zack is twisting around. Pulling Cloud against him and flopping down against Sephiroth’s shoulder. Head pillowed there and arms tight around Cloud. He glances up at Sephiroth with the same dopey, loving eyes he gets after Sephiroth’s spent too long brushing out his hair. 

“There,” he says, “that’s better. I called in a pizza.”

“Of course.”

“Okay…”

Cloud and Sephiroth say together. Zack just laughs and wiggles his whole body against Sephiroth’s, jarring Cloud along with him. 

“What?” Zack knows what. Knows he’s too cute to be annoyed with. 

Sephiroth sighs more dramatically then he needs too. Gets a laugh from the both of them. Their bodies rumbling and vibrating against his own. 

They do end up cuddling too long on the couch. Fall asleep and get shaken awake to the pizza guy knocking at their door. Sit tiredly pressed against each other and munched their way through dinner. 

It’s a bit of a repeat experience over the next few weeks. Their shifts getting long and very busy and rushing around getting last minute things for the holiday tire them all out. 

It’s worth it though. On Christmas eve, Cloud reaches out to Sephiroth first. Looks to him more and doesn’t shy away from his touch. Laughs at his weirdly placed humor and doesn’t akwarwadly look for Zack to save him from the inevitable silence that overcomes the both of them. 

It’s...well. It’s not how Sephiroth pictured finally settling down a bit and starting to fall victim to the holiday’s whims. No. For a long time he thought he’d spend most of the early winter days alone, staring out at falling snow from his penthouse in the city. Cold, bitter, and with all money he didn’t know what to do with. 

When Zack came barreling into his life, Angeal’s terribly influenced younger brother, Sephiroth felt lucky enough to hold his attention at all. Let alone for this long. Years. It’s been years since Zack showed up outside his apartment door on a cold winter night. Chest heaving and eyes wild. Had nearly shouted at him- ‘I don’t care if Angeal has a problem with this.’- and then grabbed Seph’s shoulders and yanked him close for a bruising, messy kiss. 

“Seph?” Cloud asks him. Sighs his name more, touches his hand, and rubs at his knuckles slowly. 

He’s comfortable enough, lulled into a false sense of safety from a well cooked dinner, pretty lights and sweet smiles. He accidentally lets it slip.

“Yes, Love?” 

No answer. Odd. Sephiroth glances up from his book. Cloud’s raised on his knees, slack jawed and glowing from all the lights on the tree. Zack’s still leaning over their puzzle on the coffee table, flashing amused glances at Sephiroth. 

“Uh-na…” Cloud clears his throat, “wanna help?” he leans in to whisper, “Zack’s messing up on purpose. Please help.”

Chuckles, a nod, and sliding down onto the floor next to Cloud. They spend the entirety of the evening in a quiet bubble. Cloud a shaky, happy buzz next to him. 

Sephiroth doesn’t even realize until they’ve crashed into bed in a heap.

Called Cloud,  _ ‘Love.’ _

He hasn’t called anyone that in….well. Since before Zack and even now. Zack only hears it when they are deep in passion and Sephiroth can’t fight the fog of pleasure. 

He won’t take it back. 

It fits Cloud so well. 

And the way Zack is so attached to him...well.

Sephiroth would be lying if he didn’t admit he wasn’t falling for Cloud just as hard. 


End file.
